Shattered Mirror
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: A possible explanation for Austin's actions from WM to Survivor Series of last year


This is a new and different type of fic for me. If you watched the 80's program Miami Vice it might make a little since about where I'm going with this story, but knowledge of the series isn't necessary to enjoy and follow this fic. Enjoy.  
  
TITLE: Shattered Mirror  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: PG - 13  
  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE.  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
  
SUMMARY: An interesting take on Austin's heel turn at WrestleMania X - 7, and return to Babyface status after Survivor Series.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing in this story. Everybody in the WWF is owned by Vince McMahon. The series Miami Vice where this story gets it's inspiration from is owned by Michael Mann and NBC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net and the Realm.  
  
Shattered Mirror  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin stood in the middle of the ring motioning for his beers after he and his opponent for WrestleMania, World Wrestling Federation Champion, The Rock, won their tag team match over Kane and Undertaker. It was WWF Chairman Vince McMahon's sadistic idea to pair the WM adversaries in the main event tag match on the last RAW before 'Mania in Houston against Kane and Undertaker, hoping the two 'Mania opponents would destroy each other. Rock and Austin defeated the Brothers of Destruction soundly.  
  
As Steve turned around, he could feel Rocky's boot trying its damnedest to put a literal hole in Austin's gut. The last thing Austin thought as he felt Rock's hands wrap around Austin's neck for Austin's own finishing maneuver, the Stone Cold Stunner was left hanging for a moment in time.  
  
That lowdown, dirty son of a -  
  
- Bitch!"  
  
Austin felt himself being turned from his back to his stomach as time seemed to release him from it's frigid grip. As feeling in his body came back to him, Austin noticed that things seemed to be a little off. While his head felt like tiny jackhammers had drilled into his head, the back of his head and neck didn't hurt nearly as much as he knew taking a Stunner should. His lowerback and chest, however, felt like they'd been smashed between two semi trucks. Or a rockbottom.  
  
As that thought hit Steve Austin his hearing began to slowly return with the fans cheering wildly. Probably Rocky, goddamned bastard.  
  
With that, Steve slowly opened his eyes. As his vision came into focus, he noticed that Rocky was, indeed, still in the ring, or, more accurately on one of the ring turnbuckle corners surrounding the ring. Then Austin got a look at the belt that Rock was carrying and things started to get weirder.  
  
  
  
That's not the WWF belt! Austin thought, slowly getting up to his elbows to get a closer look. The belt was wider and bigger than the WWF belt should've been and in fact, looked suspiciously like.  
  
Austin remembered that earlier that night Shane had bought WCW out from under Vince's nose. Maybe Rocky defected, Wouldn't surprise Austin. As Steve got a good look around at his surroundings, he noticed the entire set was different from RAW. At first he thought that maybe he'd suffered a concussion from Rocky's stunner and wiped out all his memory between that moment on RAW and WrestleMania. It's happened before. But the arena was nowhere near as big as Steve Austin imagined the Astrodome to be.  
  
Huh? What?   
  
Then Austin looked up at the ramp and saw the devil himself, Vince McMahon.  
  
The man had his hands up in the air in a triumphant expression like he'd just won everything in the world. Not exactly a guy who just lost one of his top stars to one of his most hated enemies, even if that enemy was now his very own son.  
  
What the fuck was going on here? Steve thought.  
  
As Vince slammed down his business jacket in victory, two things crystallized in Austin's mind.  
  
One, a lot more time had passed since Rocky laid him out with that stunner on RAW then Austin previously thought. A significant amount.  
  
And two, somebody had obviously just screwed him out of something and that somebody was going to get their ass whipped.  
  
Big time.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Juliet3:16 (Proud American) [pic] 


End file.
